1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hologram recording method and a hologram recording device.
2. Related Art
There have been proposed various coaxial recording methods which record a hologram by coaxially illuminating a signal beam and a reference beam onto an optical recording medium. In such recording methods, a beam, which includes a signal beam and a reference beam, is generated by a spatial light modulator, and the generated beam is collected at a common optical system and illuminated onto an optical recording medium. The signal beam and the reference beam are Fourier-transformed and overlap one another within the optical recording medium, and a hologram is recorded. In the beam which is generated by the spatial light modulator, the signal beam is disposed close to the optical axis and the reference beam is disposed at the outer side thereof.